


the one where sam's drunk

by bellaaanovak



Series: wincest one-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Drunk Sam, Drunk Sex, Episode: s02e11 Playthings, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playthings should have ended with at least brother touching or a forehead kiss or even something more. This is the something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where sam's drunk

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: under the influence  
> always taking prompts :-)

Sam knows he’s not really supposed to drink on the job, but he just can’t take it. He can’t take the pressure of what Dad told Dean on top of the job on top of Ava missing. He can’t take the looming shadow at every turn just waiting to pounce and make him go darkside. So he drinks, hell, he drinks. He buys a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of tequila from the bar downstairs and drinks half of both. When Dean comes back to the room, they argue, and Sam tries not to get angry, he  _really_ does, but he just can’t help what’s spilling out of his mouth. He makes Dean promise to kill him if he turns evil. He  _can’t_ hurt anyone else.

But when he does, he is overcome with longing and need for his brother. He takes his face in his hands and reaches his body up to kiss him, but he’s rolled over onto the bed and rejected. He grabs the pillow and tries to fall asleep but he doesn’t. He doesn’t  _want_ to, he wants his brother.

"D-Dean," Sam groans and gets up. His head feels fuzzy and Dean is sitting on the edge of the other bed. "Dean, please. I want you right now. Please." Dean lowers his hand from his face and helps Sam so he’s sitting up against the pillows. "De," he slurs. "I  _need_ you.”

"Sammy, you’re wasted as hell." Dean argues.

"I don’t care. I want you right now. Please. F-fucking touch me or I’ll just touch myself." Sam watches Dean’s face turn a light shade of pink and his lips just  _barely_ part. “Oh, so, me touching myself isn’t a problem? I could do that right n-now.” Sam smiles absently and undoes the button and zipper on his old jeans. He sticks a hand in his pants and strokes his own hard cock. “Oh. I’m ha-hard already. Dean, p-please, want you  _so_ bad. Want you to touch me.”

Sam continues to stoke himself in front of Dean. His brother has an empty expression on his face but his eyes are glazed and his hands are shaking. Sam pulls down his jeans and boxers and his cock flips up obscenely. “God, Sammy,” Dean mutters. Sam grins as Dean climbs onto the bed and wraps his own hand around Sam’s dick, stroking quickly. Sam mewls and kisses his brother tenderly. He’s high off of his growing need to cum and his already-drunken state just adds to it.

When Dean finishes him off, he cleans him up and redresses him into a pair of flannel pajama pants, too. Dean changes himself and they do their best to cuddle in the small bed. Sam sees stars on the ceiling and falls asleep dreaming of something that isn’t fire or ghosts.

They should have gotten the king sized bed.


End file.
